Nowhere is Now
by ShibaYasha
Summary: The mission was simple, get there, deliver, get back. They did the Get There and Deliver part.... but the getting back seemed to be more difficult than they thought... Harry potterNaruto Xover
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The mission was simple, get there, deliver, and get back. They did the Get There and Deliver part... but the getting back seemed to be more difficult than they thought...

Disclaimer: Roses are red Violets are Blue \\\ Kudos to Kishimoto Masashi

Me no own, you no sue. /// Kudos to Kishimoto Masashi

Yet... Kukukuku... runs off with butterfly net

The team... It use to mean everything to her... She lived for her team, made sure they were still alive, that no matter what possibly happen to them they would pull through. She became a medicnin just to make sure that they would live another day. She even learned to control her strength so that it could help them in their battles...

And this is how she was repaid...

"You Bastard!!! Get back here!!!" A blur of dark brunette hair whizzed past her deadpanned face, soon followed by a blur of blonde.

Sakura's pink hair swayed lightly as the two flew past... Her repayment wasn't _enemies_ trying to kill her teammates... oh, no, it just couldn't be that simple, could it? They just had to try and kill _each other_... of course...

It was probably started the same way it did every time. Naruto would start gloating to the silent Uchiha, trying to get some sort of reaction from the other, but Sasuke wouldn't even move... well, if you looked closely you _might_ be able to see the steady pace of his exposed chest's patterned breathing... _very_, _very_ closely... But, anyway, the silence would annoy the blonde and he would start insulting the other. Only to still not get any reply... The blonde then would[a. get pissed and ignore the brunette or [b. as a last resort to get a reaction, attack the Uchiha... looks like plan B won out this time... Again

It was the same routine that team 7 went through every day since Uchiha was released from house arrest... the teen returned shortly after Naruto's first attempt to bring him back, he came of his own free will. The elders showed favoritism toward the last Uchiha after learning of Itachi and Orochimaru's deaths, assuming that they were caused by the name of the Leaf if their killer was part of their village. Once again.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the two's antics. They really had no idea how much they grated on her nerves, their constant battle (even if it was slightly one-sided) never ceased to cause the largest headache. She rubbed her temples to try to relieve the tension building in between her eyes. At that moment Sai appeared beside the rosette(1) and continued their wait for Kakashi-sensei.

The scarecrow(2) arrived sometime around On Time, which should have been their first indication a bad omen had found them.

"Alright kiddies," Aggravated twitches flowed from a tuff of blonde and rose, and their teacher's eye crinkled into a smile, " as you know, their have been a few negotiations being discussed between the Suna and Konoha villages. The Kazekage had a few... conditions... And, here," Kakashi slipped out the scroll from in his vest and held it out, " we have the hokage's answers. I think you can figure the gist mission."

The four stared.

"...So they just want us to deliver the scroll to the Kazekage?" Sakura asked a little irked. "But that's not in our ranking! It's at most a gennin level!"

Here, would be the part where Kakashi would say a lengthy explanation on that about why they shouldn't be doing this, and that she was indeed correct, that his students were the best and deserved harder missions... Yeah... _right_. This would be the perfect time to... not hit below the belt... of course not, but more like hit his two _favorite_ students in the back of the knee and watch as they hit the ground where a very jagged rock was placed just perfectly (not by him of course) at their crotch. He again crinkled his eye in amusement. "Maa, Sakura, you're very incorrect. It's not in _your_ ranking." he turned to face a certain blonde and brunet. His grin still firmly in place, "It's in your _gennin_ teammate's rankings..."

All eyes turned to the Uchiha and Uzumaki.

"..." Tension spawned from the unresponsiveness of the avenger and loudmouth. Then slowly ...3, 2, 1... Light bulb.

"What!? You mean that only me and Sasuke-bastard are being sent away to Suna alone, while you three sit back and do nothing!?" Naruto protested unhappily.

There was a pause for silence. "Precisely ." The older man grinned and watched as his team faltered at his aloofness. "Sakura, Sai, you may leave now. " he turned his head in their direction," I need to brief these two on there mission." The Scarecrow then shooed the remainder of their team Kakashi away.

Turning his now serious gaze on the boys for a moment, he then inched closer to them. "You two... this mission is very important." He stared the two in the eye, "While it _is_ Gennin level, its responsibility surpasses that of a Jounin or ANBU, do you under stand?" Kakashi turned an intense eye on the two. "I don't want you two to do any needless bickering while in Suna, Kazekage-sama needs this document. Do Not Screw This Up. " Kakashi turned away to leave...

Then as an after thought he added "Oh, yes, and, before I forget, if you complete this successfully... "he grinned in amusement, "the chuunin proctors would be willing to advance you through as just a two man team... " The obvious gloating humor in his voice was made evident by the cocky chortle he issued before telling them to meet back here half an hour before dawn, packed and ready to go.

Dawn. The crisp scent in the air right before the sun fully sets, lulls the world into a calm that only Dawn can. The soft colors of the setting sun sooth the mind forcing the senses to dull and relax... This is why a ninja must force their body to become resistant to this natural sedative. The Dawn to an untrained maggot, fresh from the academy might let this natural force make them become unresponsive and vulnerable. But not to a seasoned shinobi like Uchiha and Uzumaki.

Shortly after their arrival Kakashi entered the scene with a capsule containing the scroll. "Take this," he said, "give it directly to the Kazekage, and return home. That's all." The scarecrow nodded handing Sasuke the scroll and then spared them one more glance. "And be careful..." Their sensei whispered as he felt a pang of insecurity mull over him as he watched the two go. _'be very, very careful...'_

(1) Turns out that's a real word! 0.o who knew? I didn't! (the word actually has to do with architecture... . ;;; )

(2)Kakashi Scarecrow (I hope you already know this ) (∧\\) - It's a kakashi face:B

------------------------------------

o.0... Okay how was that for a first chapter? gets shot XP well my intentions for this is to be a Harry Potter+Naruto crossover, and I think I might continue with that. Unless I receive a sugestion strong enough to change my mind...

Random thought: Something thing I've noticed while reading fanfics... Everyone calls Tsunade Obaasan or Obasan, right? Well when using Obasan and not Obaasan, It can be taken as 'Aunt' _or_ 'grandma' ... I just find it so funny that everyone uses it as Granny and no-one uses it as Aunty (or if they do I haven't seen it . ;;;)... But I must say that Granny's funnier though... X3

Sincerely,

The-Master-of-getting-shot +.+

ShibaYasha :P


	2. Chapter 2

I am sooo, so, so, so! sorry for the long update! But I [a don't have regular access to internet or a computer[b kept getting grounded from the computer when I did have it and [c got liquid Nitrogen on my foot and had to get that taken care of… lawl… it was very _cold_… (bad bad bad pun; I now deserve to be shot…)

Yeaaaaaah…. **Disclaimer beeyach**: me no own u no sue. Yet….

Akamaru: (whines in cage)

Shiba: Kukukuku…. .:evilsmile:. Yeeees good doggy… Zeh perfect bait for Kiba… Bwaha w 

** Oh I wish I was little bar of soap (bar o' soap!) **

The trip to Suna proved to be uneventful and dull, well, sans the gopher that popped up from nowhere, angrily chirping at the blonde for putting the tent over it's burrow's entrance…. But, yes, none the less, uneventful.

The Blonde had been ecstatic upon arriving and seeing Gaara once again, and all but threw himself onto the poor, unsuspecting Kazekage. While the brunette… did nothing… Not a single thing seemed to draw a reaction out of his old friend anymore. But, then again, at least Sasuke wasn't a lewd pervert making some comment about someone (namely him) not having a penis. (1)

Naruto huffed in annoyance.

He just couldn't win. It was either a teammate that didn't understand emotions and human interactions, or one that didn't _show_ emotions or human interactions… It was official, someone or something up there was against him. It was the only possible explanation that crossed his mind that was even slightly plausible….

The blonde then abandoned his thoughts and return to the current event at hand: Tackling Gaara.

"Naruto, stop that…" Gaara grumbled to the blonde before him, pushing the hyperactive Gennin off him, waiting expectantly for the hokage's scroll.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the red head and dug through his pouch, trying to find the reply…

** Oh I wish I was a little bar of soap (bar o' Soap) **

"I almost believed you had actually lost it…."

The blonde stopped in mid-step and slowly turned to gawk openly at the Uchiha beside him; utterly stupefied. The bastard actually said more than three consecutive words at once! The blonde quickly tried to fathom a witty response to parry the verbal attack back to Sasuke, "Well I, um, I-I didn't. So there!" He huffed out smartly, jutting his head opposite of Sasuke, whom was still walking past the blonde.

The bastard just grunted indifferently. As of now, he'd had said his required vocabulary for the day…

But the blonde wouldn't give in so easily! Sasuke was the one who initiated the conversation in the first place! He wasn't allowed to to just brush him off!… It was rude…

"Oi!! Hey! Sasuke! _Sasuke_!!" he called out to the passive brunette, "You can't just talk to me then not reply back when I answer you!" He shouted crossly.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, "Don't do that…You sound like a woman… I'll see you at the hotel." And with that, Sasuke walked further away, not even looking back at the gawking blonde.

" 'I'll see you at the hotel'! " Naruto spat out mockingly, "Blah, Blah, Blah… Bah! Bastard…" He muttered bitterly to himself as he continued to the damn hotel. Leaving him to his thoughts…

Ever since Sasuke had come back he'd had been… nicer to be around, but still not emotional. His presence wasn't unpleasant, but, at the same time, not the person you could easily hold a more-than-one-sided conversation with… Like if you were good friends with him and something had made you happy then you told him, he'd smile like in away of saying 'good for you' then just continue what he was doing, but that was only for two may three people, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Not unpleasant, but not what you want. And he was harder to upset, too! It was impossible to ruffle his feathers! The only way to possibly do so, was to insult his family… But no one was brave (let alone _stupid_) enough to even attempt the feat…

Naruto sighed and glanced around himself. Everything was so… _different_ here in Suna. No one had anything to judge them by. They didn't know their name… their history, anything. They may not even know that they're even remotely skilled Konoha ninja!

He had to smile to himself, though. It would just be so easy to ignore his duties and start a new life here… He didn't think Gaara would mind.

** I'd go a swishy and a shiny over everybody's hiney **

Morning came all too early. The first colors of dawn were slowly creeping over horizon, and as the early-risers of this friendly village were starting to wake; Sasuke and Naruto were already packed, dressed, and ready to go.

The gentle hum of the settled desert gradually faded into that of dense forrest. By noon, the two had decided It was time to break for food. There was a small brook that was only a few meters from the path and was filled with fish, It would be the perfect spot to start a cooking fire.

"Sasuke," the blond quietly spoke to his friend, "I'll go look for wood. Do you mind?"

The other glanced over at him and then shook his head, giving him the 'go ahead'. Naruto gladly sprinted off to find firewood. The quicker he found fuel, the faster he gets food, the most common fact of life, duh…

That's when he saw it… An antiquated European style cottage. (Okay it wasn't _that old_,but it could have been!) A wall was crumbling down and half of it lays as rubble on the floor that surrounding it's base. Curiosity captured Naruto's eyes as he slowly approached the ramshackle house. And as he stepped closer to the worn wall; a flickering green light danced across the walls like fire.

He looked around to make sure no one could witness this potentially stupid act.

The coast was clear…

Naruto leaped over the wall and nosed his way through the building to find the source of this mysterious green light. Everything in this little cottage was so… _weird_! Dust and debris covered these jars and vials holding multicolored substances and what not. Some of the containers, though sealed, still had this strong pungent smell radiating from them, and cauldrons hung from a metal bar over the hearth in the center of the neglected atrium. The fumes caused the kyuubi beast to stir agitatedly deep in his abdomen, hopefully no one had ann urge to antagonize him at the moment; his temper might not be as tame as it normally would…

Small clouds of dust rose around his feet as they left foot prints on the floor. This house hadn't been occupied in quite some time… The furniture even had a thick layer of dust covering it's passé upholstery.

There were only a few doors leading out of the atrium, and the sole one that was open spilled the dancing light over the whole place. Awed, Naruto stepped closer to the door and his breath became shallow in expectation as he slowly lifted his hand to the wooden door. The door inched open with the slight pressure he applied to it and--

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was like a bomb going off in his ear, causing him to lurch forward and lose his balance. He flew in to the room, skidding on his stomach, causing papers, dust, and other debris to scatter in every which direction, making a screen of smoke lift into the air.

A low growl issued from Naruto's throat as he rose to his feet, coughing and hacking, trying to clear the crud out of his lungs. He opened his eyes to glare at the one whom had startled him so, but his words died in his throat. In the center of this room, another hearth lay flat on the ground, and in it, a fire flickered and danced as if it were alive. Only it was green…

Naruto instantly shook and cleared his head. He had someone to be glaring at, at the moment. "What the hell Sasuke?! " He exclaimed, "What are you doing!?"

The other remained unaffected by the whole situation. "You took too long," He replied flatly as if nothing was happening, "I thought you got lost."

Ever since that traitor(2) started speaking to him again, he was a little more than peeved. The nerve of that guy to just not say anything for months, then suddenly expected him to fine with it, annoyed him to no end! And he was going to say some thing about it too!

"Lost!?" he huffed indignantly, "I only went in a strait diagonal from the stream." He huffed under his breath.

Sasuke stepped more so into the room, with a confused look on his face, he hadn't heard the blond's whispered statement, "Which direction?" He said; his voice soft and fluid.

A nerve snapped in Naruto, and he seethed in anger. The atmosphere in the house made his head swim and he blindly stepped forward, strait into the emerald fire. But it, for some reason, cased no harm to him and was ignored. He grabbed the collar of Sasuke's top, bringing him in to the harmless inferno as well and exclaimed, "_DIAGONALLY_!"

And what happened next, could not be explained by anything they had witnessed or experienced before. There was a swift tug behind the boys' navel, then they were flying through the air! Different fireplaces and hearths passed the two as they spun through this spiraling green vortex. Naruto's grip on Sasuke changed from that of anger, to that of uncertainty and fear. And as soon as it had started, it ended. The two teens stumbled out from a fireplace, into a strange bar of some sort…

Everyone who even bothered to look at the two gave them a funny look; Naruto was still clinging on to Sasuke's collar for dear life. He sheepishly let go of Sasuke's clothes as he peered around the inn.

These people were so weird! All of then wore a gown or robe of some sort and had these tiny sicks of wood that held a small amount of chakra in the core. He looked at Sasuke. He even seemed a little shaken by the whole ordeal.

"Sasuke--"

"If you say _anything_ about Kansas… I'm castrating you…"

ÇµÅ[ÇÒ (silence)

** Oh I wish I was a little bar of soap! (bar o' soap!) **

(1) I love Sai…. I had to put something n.n

(2) Err, traitor might be a little too harsh of a word… but it is true…

Whew, finally I spit out the next chapter… TAT It took sooo long! I'm so happy! and tired… very very tired… ZzZzZzZ… good night!

Yeah, so…. Yama nashi, Imi nashi, Ochu nashi "Without climax, without meaning, without resolution."…. Yaoi, for those who don't know. There might be a possibility of it… (NO DracoxHarry, though! XP .:Bleh:.) Maybe I should post a small dictionary of the Japanese words I know…. Muh, muh, Mendokuse… .:ish lazy:. z.z but hey who's complaining! .:gets shot:. +.+

.:needs a nap:.

ShibaYasha

Read and Review:3


	3. Chapter 3

All right, another chapter another day… Right? Sorry I had the idea in my head forever… I just couldn't put in to words... .;;;;; sowie… but do enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Ice is cold, Fire is hot, If you think I own, Then you smoke pot! n.n

**Oh I wish I were a little swimmy fishy **

As the summer season devilled into autumn, Tom's old inn became more and more crowded as more and more children were just entering, or returning, to their beloved Hogwarts.

He watched as the small Professor Flitwick scuttled in to the Leaky Caldron and took his spot on the bar. The small old man always had a way with speaking so quickly and rushed, that Tom just let him jabber on to him when he came for a drink. He would just nod and hum along with the professor's ramblings. He only heard bits and pieces of this one-sided conversation; something about exchange students and opening doors to countries and… well he wasn't really listening… He just continued to wipe the glass in his hand and serve others.

"You know," he slurred," Albus s-sent me here to receive the children and bring them to Hogwarts!" The professor squeaked, it seemed the few Firewhiskeys he had consumed were taking a greater effect on his smaller body. "_And_, what's funny is we weren't even told what the LOOK like!" He giggled and took another swig. "They may be Russian Super models for all I know!"

Tom cocked an eyebrow and looked up from his glass. Note to self: Dilute Professor Flitwick's drinks... more…

Tom's eyes followed the teacher as he disappear into the privy. "What a weird man…" He muttered, wondering if he went in there to cast a sobering spell upon himself so the foreign children would not have to deal with a tipsy teacher…

If one existed…

** Oh I wish I were a little swimmy fishy **

The inn was quiet when he emerged from the toilet-room, everyone seemed to have stopped whatever it was they were doing to stare into one particular direction… Not that he minded, of course, every one was free to whatever they pleased… but… EVERYONE WAS IN HIS WAY! He needed to return to his stool at the bar to keep an eye on the fireplace, so the kids weren't lost! (but that also meant no more alcohol beverages…)

'Didn't these people know that staring was rude?' He wondered to himself as he pushed himself through the crowd of people whom he only came to there waist, and when he finally pushed past the last person, he saw why there was such a dramatic silence… Two Asian boys stood in the fireplace; one tense and so wound up that it felt like any sudden movements would sent him off like a cornered cat, the other alert but lacked the wild look in his eye the other possessed.

'That _must_ be them!' Flitwick thought to himself and proceeded toward the two boys with a warm smile on his face.

"Ah! Welcome, welcome, boys!" he squeaked and raise his arms in greeting.

His words seemed to have snapped the inn from it's silent stupor and the people continued on with their beforehand conversations… well sans a few girls… The tense blonde shook himself from his trance and locked his eyes with Flitwick as the professor came closer. Then the brunet boy gracefully stepped from the ashes to Flitwick.

"Watashitachi wa doko desu ka?" (1) His deep voice drawled politely as his friend leaped toward him shouting "Ikanaide!" and all but clung to him again. The professor cocked an eyebrow at the boy in confusion… Well, if their clothes didn't prove it, their speech did… They were certainly foreign…

The blonde pushed ahead to Professor Flitwick "Uh… We… Um…" He said nervously motioning, with his hand, between himself and Sasuke, "Where are? Uh…" Naruto started again but stopped, hitting his head trying to remember the words, " Uhh. We are Where?" he asked hopefully, praying he said it right.

The befuddled professor looked at the for a moment then slapped his fist onto his palm in realisation. "Oh! Albus said something like this might happen!" Saying this he earned two confused looks from the boys, "Oh dear me! Sorry! I forgot you two don't know English for a moment--! Oh! I did it again!"

Naruto cocked his eyebrow towards Sasuke, 'Was this guy serious?'

Sasuke just glanced at him impassively and shrugged.

"Well, yes, um… Boys follow me!" He tuned to leave. Then he realised no one was following him. "Come on." He said motioning with hands. The boys exchanged glances but followed the short, weird old man.

** I'd go a swimming in the nudey without a bathing suity **

Professor Flitwick glanced behind him for the millionth time to make sure the boys were still following him. Now that he was alone in the rickety inn's hallways, he noticed how his small feet seemed to plunk onto the old wooden floorboards… and how theirs didn't. Was it even natural for someone to have such silent footsteps in a place like this?

To tell you the truth, these were not the type of students he was expecting… He honestly thought he was waiting for a couple of brainy wizards, who were completely nerdy and awkward. A couple of dorks who were the smartest of their school and had their nose constantly in a book, not… _these_ guys… definitely not these guys… _They_ were slender and good-looking, their posture was perfect and their movement fluid… they _could_ be part Veela…

"Ah! Here we are!" The professor stopped at one of the worn doors and dung into his pocket for the key that fit into this lock. Then, at the sound of the clicking lock, the door swung open to reveal the contents of the room.

Naruto and Sasuke followed the mini-man into the room and glimpsed around… Nothing in the room was extraordinarily different from the rest of the inn. It was dirty, grungy, and tasteless. Naruto waited for a cockroach to start crawling around… it didn't come.

"Now where did I put those charms…" The wizard tapped his finger on his chin in thought. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and shuffled over to the bedside table that was between the wall and bed. After digging in the lone drawer for a short time the squeaky man pulled out a pair of matching necklaces.

The jewellery was… beautiful. It was an intricate link of silver chain woven with some sort of glittering element and it was basically gorgeous. And as the old man held out the necklace, Naruto eyed it cautiously, then took it delicately, as if any sudden movements would cause it to crumble into dust… or attack him.

Then the man handed one to Sasuke and the two clasped the chains around their necks… after they'd quickly checked for any sort of booby-trap, of course.

A sudden heat flared through the boys' throats and the necklaces constricted loosely around their necks.

Naruto's hand quickly grasped his neck and made sure the necklace wouldn't tighten anymore. "WHAT the hell was that!?" he screeched out then a sudden surge of surprise slapped him across the face. Those words… they felt so weird on his tongue.

"There we are!" Professor Flitwick chirped happily, "Now that we understand each other, let me help you!" The little man smiled and extended his hand, "I am Professor Flitwick."

"Naruto!" Naruto stated then stared at the hand for a second before he awkwardly shook it, unaccustomed to the form of greeting.

"Sasuke." Sasuke just bowed his head slightly in the Professor's direction.

The professor cleared his throat nervously, "Well, then, young men," For some reason he couldn't help but be imitated by the two, Some in the back of his head was screaming 'Danger, Danger!' when he looked the two in the eye… even the friendly blonde, "we need to get you two to where you're suppose to be, so things will be less… of a hassle for you guys!"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, whom gave a quick nod, and followed suit. "Thanks, old man!" He said happily. This was all working out fine. Someone recognised that they didn't belong, and was helping them! But, truthfully, he was expecting this to be a slightly crazier journey where it would waste several _weeks _of their lives, not a couple hours. It just seemed to easy to be true…

"Here, take this." Flitwick said and handed them a letter. "When you go, give it to the old man with blue eyes and state your names, that's it!"

Naruto hesitantly nodded and shakily replied, " Y-yeah, sure." he stammered and slipped the letter into his pocket.

"All right boys, Let's go to the fireplace!"

**Oh I wish I were a little swimmy fishy **

(1) Please don't ask for the translation, Mm-kay? I purposely put that there instead of English for the full effect of how confused Flitwick must have been .:ish loser:. lol

… God I hate this chapter… I hate it with a fiery passion from hell. .:shakes-Fist:. . .:rawr:. It's too short, it flows… _okay_, and took forever. Damn. .:Puppy-eyes:. Please shoot me _now_?

.:Rawr:.

ShibaYasha ▚Ü•▞


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: This paper is full of lies and untruths written by a crazy fan in hopes to promote his writing to get some what of a following from other crazy fans. If this does not satisfy your greedy appetite for poorly written fan literature, do not fear, there are far worse writers on this site than I. If you wish to tell me how much I suck, review. And I will tell you how much I don't care… Thank you. Oh, yeah, don't own, don't sue.

Hahaha… just kidding, I've only got complementing responses to my writing from you guys… wow chapter 4… It's a bloody miracle. Lol.

…

yeah just don't kill me for this **severe** lateness… ;A;… I have an excuse! I've been working on This: shibayasha. deviantart. com/art/Pixel-ID-82088116 (take out spaces) (cool right? Didn't think I could draw either, did ya?) But since my classes have been filling me with stress and angst, my poor fan fic has suffered and been put on the bottom of my priority list. D: … Sowie! .:Sweats:.

** Oh I wish I were a little rubber ducky **

Seeing as how that's how they arrived, that's how they should have left… It was common sense, right?…

Then why the _hell _were they not home!?

They were here. In another room. In another _weird_ room… In another weird room that was no where _near_ Konoha… Great.

Naruto looked around the said weird room and noticed it was an office of sorts. Even though it was covered in odd trinkets and gizmos, there _was_ a desk, and next to that was a large installment of cabinets filled with many, many more freaking weird gadgets.

He cautiously stepped forward as his eyes roamed the room/office and he made a short beeline to the desk. There were more strange objects littered the top of the desk's surface than he thought…

Sasuke seemed as curious about the strange place as he was… just not as nosey.

Then a movement came from the odd entry way of the room. Slowly, a stone griffin started to twist it's way up into their vision. Along with it, another old man was standing beside it. And he was tall… very, _very_ tall. Compared to the other in the inn; a skinny giant. Naruto wanted to blatantly stare at the man as if the old fart was blind. The attire was extravagant… to put it nicely. Now, he knew that _he _wasn't the most savvy guy when to came to fashion and clothing… but… _man_… at least he didn't dress like this old codger! -He was wearing a dress for Christ's sake!

"What a _curious_ young man," The odd looking geezer commented amusedly. His voice was hoarse with age and a sense of knowledge laced each word. He looked at the boy over his half-mooned glasses that were balancing precariously on his crooked nose. With a chortle he added, "I do believe you have a letter for me?" His eyes twinkling in the light along with his many ages of knowledge.

Naruto couldn't seem to avert his eyes from this old geezer. And Sasuke noticed.

The older blue-eyed man held his hand out his aged, wrinkled hand, waiting for the letter.

Sasuke peered between the two and realized that there was no further indication that his friend was moving anytime soon. He then sighed agitatedly and took matters into his own hands. Slipping to Naruto's side, Sasuke unlatched the blond's front pocket, sliding his hand inside, and handed the old man the envelope.

"Wake up, fool." His voice drawled softly. Then, in slight astonishment, Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as he delicately placed his finger to his throat… Was that _his_ voice?… Damn this language…

Naruto's face heated at the sudden intrusion of personal space and glared angrily at Sasuke, turning his head away in annoyance and embarrassment.

The aged man chortled lightly and took the awaiting letter. He tucked it away and turned to the boys, "Welcome, young men, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the headmaster here, and you may call me Professor Dumbledore." He said holding out his withered hand in greeting.

Naruto exchanged looks with Sasuke and was silent for a second, then-- "… Say what?"

** Oh I wish I were a little rubber ducky **

Professor Flitwick sat merrily at the bar nursing another Firewhiskey that was placed in front of him, giddily celebrating the retrieval of the exchange students without so much as a hitch. Then, as he thought his day couldn't get any better, two girls, that held such a scandinavian pulchritude that his eyes nearly bugged out his head, stood before him. W-was he dreaming?

"Um, escuse meh sir, but vould you happen to be e Professor Flitvick?" The blonde closest to him asked.

He was tempted to pinch himself. This just wasn't possible… What were two beautiful Norwegian girls doing there… talking to _him_? "U-uh, yes I am he." He replied smartly.

"My Friend and I are from Matter Grot's skool in Norvay, um ve are deh foringe exchange stoodents."

"Ja!"(1) The girl beside her shouted happily agreeing with the other.

Flitwick was silent for a moment. He rubbed under one eye, Y-you don't say?…" and he cleared his throat nervously.

** I'd go a rub-a-dub-dub in the tub tub tub **

He studied the boys before him. His eyebrows furrowed as he listened to the blonde finish his story and gave a moment to ponder whilst stroking his long, wispy beard. "Seems to me…" He started, "you boys have gotten yourselves into quite the predicament…"

The blonde named Naruto hung his head in defeat. "Yeah… I did…" He sighed heavily and rose head up looking pleadingly at Dumbledore. "You wouldn't know of a way to help us, do you?"

Dumbledore Stood silently in thought, seriously thinking of a way to help the boys, then sighed. "The only solution for the moment, boys," he said, "is to stay here at the school and pose as an extra pair of exchange students while I ask our Ministry the whereabouts of this mysterious fireplace…" He concluded peering over the rim of his glasses.

Immediately after Dumbledore spoke the fireplace in the office sounded and the trio was faced with a gasping Professor Filtwick.

"ALBUS!! ALBUS!" The small Professor Flitwick came barreling toward the three, Greedily gasping air into his oxygen-deprived lungs. "_Huff_… Professor, w-we, _gasp_, we seem to have a _slight_ mix up here…" He wheezed out, and as he finished his statement, the hearth flared again.

The two Model-like blondes strode out of it elegantly and took in the office curiously, looking from one thing to another… then their eyes caught sight of Sasuke and Naruto. The two looked away giggling and whispering things to each other in hushed Norwegian.

"Thank you, Flitwick, but I have already put everything in check, "The blue-eyed man smiled and the other looked between the pair of students.

"I, well, Um… good luck with this, uh, umm…" He said unsure of the headmaster's response.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Yes, professor, you may return to Diagon Ally."

Flitwick graciously dipped his head in gratitude before bustling back to the old pub.

"Now then," Dumbledore turned his wise eyes to the girls, "Who might you young ladies be?"

The tallest of the two smiled beautifully and blushed lightly having to redirect her attention to anything other than the boy. "Oh! Um, I am Ranghild VanderWal(2)," she said politely.

"And I am Oda Øien(3)!" The other finished happily, winking toward the boys. "But, dare I ask, vho vould doze two be?"

Dumbledore chuckled again and placed a hand on each boy's shoulder. "They would be Sasuke and Naruto," He said warmly, "and they are also exchange students."

"Ooooh, Okai!" Oda drawled out in her heavy accent. "May I ask, professor, vhat vas professor Flitvick talking about when he said there vas a mistake?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and, without missing a beat, created a story to amuse the scandinavian girls. "Oh, he just sent the boys here with the wrong letter, but I already figured out what was jumbled up."

Seeming satisfied with his answer, she smiled and nodded her head.

Suddenly, the other interrupted the conversation, "Escuse meh professor Dumbledore!" She said. "Vhere do ve need to place our belongings?"

He nodded pensively and responded, "For the time being," he said, "we shall place your things into professor McGonagle"s classroom until you are sorted into a temporary house.

"I'll have a house elf lead you young ladies to her class, I still have to explain a bit more to these young men here." As soon as he said house elf, a small flapped eared… creature popped beside him out of thin air.

Sasuke almost laughed when he saw the muscle in Naruto's forearm tense… almost.

The loud crack caused the girls to jump in surprise as the elf appeared before them. They then giggled and Ranghild took out the weird chakra stick from her pocket and was about to wave it around when Oda stopped her.

"Nie! Vait till ve are to deh room!" She exclaimed. "Do you vant to lug things eweryvere?" Oda then said something in Norwegian that caused the other to reply heatedly back. This continued as they followed the exasperated elf to the griffin stairwell.

The boys returned their attention to Dumbledore when the old man cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he breached, "I do believe this might take up quite a sit of time… I've never heard of "Village Hidden in the Leaves… Hmm… but I suppose if we can keep a entire global society hidden, how hard could a village be?"

** Oh I wish I were a little rubber ducky **

"Sasuke… Hey, Sasuke…"

"…"

"Psst, hey Bastard." Naruto kneeled on the edge of Sasuke's bed and tapped his bare shoulder. Sasuke remained motionless with his back still facing Naruto.

The blonde growled softly and glared at the brunette's back. He then shoved the other's shoulder, "Hey! Jackass!" he said loudly in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke grunted then faced Naruto and matched his glare.

"What's up with you!?" Naruto breathed which caused Sasuke to glare harder. Shouldn't _he_ be the one asking that? "Before all this _shit_ happened… you were starting to talk to me again, But now… you've shut up again." he spoke brokenly as his eyes hovered between hating him and being hurt by him.

Sasuke emotionlessly averted his eyes, and opened his mouth as if he was about to speak; but closed it and rolled back over muttering a quick apology.

Naruto almost blew up again. He wanted to scream at the other and beat the hell out of him until he started speaking…but he didn't. The blonde, as a matter of fact, cared how he behaved while they were here; he had no idea of how long this would draw out… or how long they'd over stay their welcome.

The blond decided to lay his head down on the edge of Sasuke's bed and seethe. "Stupid jerk." He grumbled and glared at the brunet's head.

Only a few moments passed until Sasuke rolled back over, to just be greeted his friend's glare. He then sat up, contemplated, then drew his knees to his chest, mumbling something.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Whaddya say?"

The other gritted his teeth and whipped his face away from Naruto. "I don't like the way my voice sounds…" He said angrily to the wall.

Naruto was completely speechless. He thought the brunet had become angry with him for some reason, not… not something like this! He stared at Sasuke incredulously. "Y-you're serious… aren't you?" He asked stupidly.

The other nodded.

A grin slowly started to creep across Naruto's face, and even sooner he began to laugh. He felt tears starting to prickle in the corner of his eyes, and rubbed at them vigorously.

Sasuke growled and snapped his vision toward the blond and shot an empty glare. "It's not funny, you dunce."

If anything, this made Naruto laugh harder; it was fucking hilarious! But to ease the brunet's thinning patience, he hiccuped, trying to control his rolling fits of laughter; and took a moment to settle himself.

"Yes, it is, you bastard." He said almost smugly. "_You_," he emphasized, "are always oh-so perfect, nothing affects(4) you, then some shit like this happens and the only thing that seems to bother you is your _voice_. " Here the blond flopped backwards onto his linens and gave a short wry laugh. "That, Sasuke, is quite funny."

"…" Again Sasuke was silent (A/N: Ooh big surprise… sorry.) Then he sat up and looked at Naruto. "I don't like this bed either… It's not firm at all…"

Naruto just raised his head to see if he was serious. Was he acting naïve on purpose?

"It's--" He began, but a slammed open door cased both to tense, weapons prepared.

"Halloo!" It was the Øien girl… She seemed very smart and very… well, boy crazy… Sasuke mentally sighed; they were everywhere…

The little blonde haired girl waltzed in and plopped herself onto Naruto's bed… who seemed to be having a panic attack… What the hell was this… Er, _these,_ (Ranghild appeared from around the corner) girls doing?! Naruto took a moment to settle his disgruntled self and voiced his thoughts.

"_Vell,_" Oda said, "I couldn't sleep, and I vanted to… uh, how you say, _properly_ meet you two!" Her grin was indeed beautiful, but the girl just didn't get the hint that she was freaking Naruto out.

Ranghild blushed when Sasuke glared at her for an answer as well, "I, vell, um… I didn't vant to left alone…" The girl seemed very bashful, and her accent didn't seem to be very heavy at all. She was much taller than Oda, and seemed to be the voice of reason between the two.

Sasuke nodded "… Please leave now." He kept it short. He didn't want some teenaged, hormone-driven girls to bother him when he was trying to sleep. And he didn't like the way Oda was eyeing them both.

"Aww, your no fun!" Oda pouted. "Ve just got here!"

"Umm, Oda, I think they vant us to leave…" She seemed to notice how uncomfortable Naruto was becoming, due to his lack of clothing.(5)

**Yay! Rubber Ducky! **

(1)"Ja" Is Norwegian for yes, and it's pronounce "Ya". YJ's in Norwegian and vice versa. Like Jacob would sound like "yay-cub"

(2)Her last name _is_ actually VanderWal, which is not a Norwegian last name, but her first name is. Ranghild is pronounced "Round hill" A Very traditional name.

(3)Oda Is pronounced like, well Oo-da. A very old traditional Norwegian name, and Øien is pronounced "Oi-en" But the "O" has a sling to it.

(4)God I fucking hate the english language… well the _proper_ English language. Effect and Affect always get me, so if i hear a complaint about it… there will be hell to pay. Seriously. I fuck ya up man… .:tries not to laugh:.

(5)He's just in boxers, people… Nothing less… .;;

Okay now that that's over, and I've probably scared y'all shitless, I've come to say I apologize. Well, for the lateness at least. Anything else I've done, well, up yours. I don't care. Just be happy I've squeezed another chapter out. n.n

Much love,

Shibayasha … Why do I always end my chapters like I've been writing a letter?...-.-;;;

P.S. Anyone wanna submit some more creative line breakers? I've been getting stuck on 'em PX


	5. Chapter 5

Fuck, fuck, fuckity, FUCK!

I think my hair is turning white and NOT because of hair dye -.-..... Buuuuut I finally finished the newest chapter of this damn thing... then tragedy struck... my computer crashed.... and I had to replace the hard drive.... and waste $80 fucking dollars... AND LOST ALL MY FUCKING FILES!!!!!!!… My music… .:Sobs:.

But, then adding insult to injury… my computer's screen decides to land on my mouse while I left and I had to pull a Frankenstein to swap screens….. I'm just waiting fro something else to happen…. .… *Knocks on Wood* .

But at least I have a my laptop back and working again... well... I did somehow manage to fuck up my mouse and have to use a wireless one (the cracking cause), but I'm too lazy to take it apart again... I know how to fix it, but I'm sooo fed up w/ screwdrivers right now... *sigh*

Sorry,

Make me happy?

**Oh I wish I was a little jar of honey**

It was times like these when being in this place wasn't so bad. In fact, he'd say it was rather pleasant… well, if it wasn't for the two bimbos that kept annoying the brunet and himself…

A week had passed and before he knew it the Headmaster had created a plausible story, background and all around excuse that the four Heads of the Houses all agreed on, and then the rest of the teachers complied after being convinced they weren't spies or some sort of threat, well, except Umbridge (1) (because she's a bitch as Naruto so eloquently explained), but, of course, there were a few conditions on his and Sasuke's part…. They had to familiarize themselves with this weird culture and with these 'spells' and history and… _curriculum_…. It proved itself to be very interesting, but _so _very dull. Naruto had fallen asleep at least five times that he could count and as he started to nod off for the nth (2) time; he felt he had been studying this for too long. The soft bed he was laying on belied the hard, complicated curriculum he was following.

He flipped another page.

Or at least he was _trying_ to follow…. All of it was slightly ridiculous to him, but he had sort of narrowed it down to an ingenious thesis (aka: Spells for Dummies): Point wooden stick thingy; say hocus-pocus; get product. He'd just ignore the nitty-gritty details of how the energy flowed and all the wizardly mumbo jumbo until it really mattered. Like when the other students arrived and whatnot… or he'd just ask Sasuke… that always seemed to work.

Naruto sighed and rolled over onto his back while he shut the obnoxious book. It was still daylight and it would only be a few more hours till the actual students arrived. Granted, he was a little nervous, but he didn't really know what to expect. Sure, that old witch McGonagall explained when, where, and how they were going to be announced, but she didn't tell them what they were going to experience… she just told them that they'd "Find out when it happened."

What a Witch….

Naruto huffed and grumbled a bit then started to tap his wand, which was really just a highly polished wooden stick, against his thigh. He'd have to admit, though, she was right whether she meant it in this way or not… you never really know what to expect until everything's done and over with. Though it didn't change the fact the situation was an entire burden. It was keeping them from completing the mission that they were initially sent on. Which meant they weren't getting paid…. Naruto blinked…. When was his last lighting bill due again?

As a matter of fact, as he started to think about it, he wondered how long it was until his cactus needed to be watered again, or what was going to happen to that milk sitting in the fridge…? As well, did he remember to—?

Suddenly Sasuke barged through the doorway, sucssefully dislodging Naruto from his pointless train of thought. He shut the door stiffly behind him and Naruto was about to ask him what happened, but the frigid expression on the normally neutral face made Naruto decide against conversing. Due to the pent up energy the both had from not training, the stress of their situation and the aggravation of the two Norsewomen's antics, one couldn't guarantee that a wall wouldn't be blown out in the mists of either being annoyed.

He really couldn't wait till more people arrived….

**Oh I wish I was a little jar of honey**

The few hours had past in an instant. It had barely been an hour since the sun had set and now the sound of a train coming in roared throughout the air of the area. Sasuke had snuck through a passage he had found in the castle to a little town these people called Hogsmeade. It was quite the quaint little town that looked as if it had come strait from a postcard. He continued to skirt along the ledges of the roofs as to get a better view of the people filing out of the metal contraption. He looked at the color with curiosity; but brushed it away.

Slowly, the mass of students swarming from the train started to separate: the elder to these odd carriages and the 'First Years' to the direction of this skinny ugly woman who was briskly telling them to come her way and line up. From there, these frightened kids were taken to boats that lead to the castle's front gates.

But that's not what caught his attention. It was the emaciated shape of the black reptilian horses that pulled each carriage. He watched as their leathery wings fidgeted along with their hooves that pawed at the ground, as a normal horse would do (sans the whole wing thing). It was then he, Sasuke realized, was not the only one awed by the creatures…. A brunet boy around his age was staring out toward the creatures and seemed to be almost shocked. But, then moments later, he was joined by a boy with flaming red hair and a girl with bushy curls thus being snapped from his staring.

Sasuke felt a little better knowing he wasn't the only one blind sighted by the… _horses_… but his spying would have to wait. The flow coming from the train was starting to trickle and it took a bit of time to get back. He wanted to get back before the old witch had a Hernia….

**I'd be just a little sticky**

The sea of voices that floated across the room next to them started to hum quietly again as a voice that sounded a bit musty (if a voice could even be described as so) ended it's song. It had said something about new friends, allies, and camaraderie between the Houses, but Naruto was only vaguely listening. He was much too preoccupied with the throbbing vein in Professor McGonagall's throat and the scathing glare she was sending Sasuke. He had appeared half way through the song and gave nearly everyone a heart attack.

The woman gave one last glower then cleared her throat and began to turn to exit, "If you excuse me," she said, " I must leave and sort the First Years. Remember, once I call your name, please come through these doors at once." And with a brisk turn she left from the room.

The four sat in an awkward silence, each hoping the others would say something first. They all exchanged glances and listened to the silence in the much larger room next to them. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, and Oda looked to Ranghild. Naruto watched Sasuke's expression, he was as observant as always: scanning his surroundings and listening for anything and everything. Eventually their eyes met and Sasuke's eyes softened a bit, and the corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly, but after that he continued surveying the room.

Then the silence was broken as the first name was called.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

There was a moment of silence following after, then that musty voice sounded and let out a great shout.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_" The shout was followed with a great whooping and applause from a section of students. The process continued until the last name "Zeller, Rose" was placed in Hufflepuff. As soon as the roar settled, they could hear Dumbledore standing from the creaky seat and making his self known.

"To the newcomers," Dumbledore rasped with his arms spread wide, "welcome! To our old hands— welcome back! Before the dinner is served I have a bit of news for you all!" Several students groaned because of the delay from food. "We have the pleasure of accepting the Wizarding World's first exchange students! Professor McGonagall, if you please?"

McGonagall nodded curtly and read from a shorter list of names. "Øien, Oda." Her sharp voice broke the stifling tension in the back room as Oda perked up and waltzed out, her flowing blonde hair following the swaying of her body.

There was a hush that fell as they heard the click of her shoes on the floor. Then, as all became quiet, a sudden shout of "_RAVENCLAW!_" and a great cheer (and a few groans of disappointment from several boys) resounded through the hall. Not long after, though, the next name was called:

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

He left quietly through the door with a short nod. His face was blank and his movements were fluid. Then, just as quickly he was summoned, he was placed. A loud shout of "_SLYTHERIN!"_ echoed and Naruto could feel his heart beginning to race; he was next!

And sure enough, the woman called his name. "Uzumaki, Naruto."

Naruto got up from the couch he was currently waiting on and dusted off his robes as he prepared his self for the unknown. He walked through the doorway and as he did so, a massive crowd of teenagers both younger and older than himself greeted him. He hesitated slightly as stage-fright came over him, but he cleared his thoughts and continued to the old woman. "Sit, please." She said motioning toward the little stool. He complied cautiously, as if the tiny stool was going to swallow his bottom whole, but then the old witch placed a crusty hat on his head as soon as his ass hit the seat. He was just about to give the woman an earful when the tired voice he'd heard earlier rang through his ears.

"Well, well, well!" It said making satisfied noises. " What a surprise! I was expecting nothing more than a few dust bunnies in here!" Naruto was too shocked to register the insult….

The hat… the _hat! _ It was speaking to him! He was sure the expression on his face was a sight, but a fucking hat was _talking to him_! Naruto nearly threw the thing off his head but stopped realizing this was probably normal to the wizards and focused on calming his nerves instead.

The hat, he realized, when he got over the initial shock, was debating his traits and characteristics. Its presence swam in his mind and probed for anything it could cling to and seemed to account for every detail. Then as it tried to devil deeper it noticed the dark caged area of the blonde's mind…. "Oh, my!" It exclaimed. "How interesting…." The hat's probing seemed to become a little more zealous, but Naruto started to panic. He kept repeating a mantra of "Stop!" repeatedly over and over again in his head until the hat went as far as it could. The cage and chains were letting nothing in and especially nothing out. Naruto noticed as the hat almost seemed annoyed by the barricade and did eventually stop his groping.

"Very strange Mr. Uzumaki…" For some reason the hat's tone made him suddenly uncomfortable. "Never have I not been able to fully evaluate a mind. I fear my placement might not be as perfect as it usually is." There was a short silence to follow as it tried to make its decision.

Then as the pregnant silence was beginning to be unbearable, the hat decided:

"_GRYFFINDOR!!"_

Naruto felt as if a weight had been lifted as the hat was pulled from his head and he jumped off the stool and immediately went to the table clapping for him. There were many slaps on the back and people trying to grab his hand as he found a seat next to a lanky red headed boy and two brunettes, one a boy the other a girl.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mate! Naruto, was it?"

Naruto smiled a bit as things got quiet again for Oda's sorting. "Yeah."

"Cool! I'm Ronald Weasly," he said then pointed to the bushy haired girl and the thin jet black haired boy, "and these are my friends Hermione Granger and, um, Harry Potter."

Ron earned himself an odd look. Why had he stumbled over saying the Potter boy's name? Hadn't he just said that they were friends? Naruto was just about to voice his thoughts, but the grand shout "_RAVENCLAW!_" echoed and cause a series of events that ended in food (even though it was rudely interrupted by Umbridge's need to make a unwanted speech)… Needless to say the questions were put on the backburner as the lack of sustenance in his stomach took control of his mind (3).

**But everyone would want to lick me**

It wasn't long after the last plate disappeared did the students. Naruto and the rest of the Gryffindors were led up the moving staircases to their tower and he found himself next to Ron as Ron lead the "titchy Midgets", also known as the first years, up to the entrance of their common room. "So whatcha think of that Umbridge woman? A bit off her waffle if you ask me."

"Off her what?"

Ron cleared his throat, "You know, off her rocker, an extra loop to her fruity loops, One Fish short of a fish and crisps combo…. She's crazy?"

"Oh! Um, yeah. She kinnda reminded me of a toad, really."

Ron laughed whole-heartedly, "She does, doesn't she? Man, I've got a bad feeling about her. She gives me the heeby jeebies and not because of her looks, if ya know what I mean!"

Naruto grinned, "Oh man, do I ever!"

"You guys are morons." It was then Naruto noticed Hermione walking beside them. "Even though Umbridge is unsettling, her speech was quite important…"

Ron looked at her with disgust, "Don't tell me you bought all the rubbish she was spouting?"

"No, of course not, Ron, but she obviously has something hiding for us in the near future. And I don't think it will be anything good…. Oh! Here we are!"

One of the two repeated the password and the portrait of a disgruntled Fat woman swung open. Ron and Naruto entered as Hermione stayed behind to tell the importance of the password.

"Hey, Ron."

"Yeah?"

"What was the password again?"

Ron looked at him, "It's _mimbulus mimbletonia._ But, hey, look, if you're leaving tonight, just remember to be back before curfew, okay?"

Naruto nodded and was gone from the picture frame in an instant. He jumped down the moving staircases until he got to the main floor where Sasuke was waiting, a very unhappy looking, edgy Sasuke to be exact.

"What's got you all prissy?" Naruto tactfully asked.

Sasuke instinctively glared at him, then looked away. "They sleep in this dungeon, basement area… I don't like it." Sasuke grimaced before he turned his gaze back to Naruto. "And the women are annoying… and ugly."

Naruto tried to quench his laugh but failed nonetheless. He understood how uncomfortable Sasuke would be with sleeping in a dungeon, seeing as how much time he spent with Orochimaru. Staying there wouldn't help him put the past behind him, but the fact Sasuke tried to make the situation humorous was in fact very funny!

Now, though, was not the time to laugh. Naruto was trying to nurse their friendship back to life and so he tried to think of a solution to fix Sasuke's current dilemma.

"Well," He said after a few seconds, "You could stay up in the Gryffindor Tower with me!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "I think that would be best."

Naruto sniggered, "Great! Plus the women look a lot better too!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

**Oh I wish I was a little jar of honey!!!**

.:ahem:. Thank you for reading this after such a long wait. Real life caught up with me and I can barely _list _the things that has either happened with this file and/or this computer… So again thank you!

P.S. All of your feedback has made me so happy! Thanks!! And if you notice any misspellings or any contradictions, please let me know and I will fix them as soon as I soon as am able to! :)

(1) Originally it was gonna be Snape… but Umbridge is WAY more of a bitch…. Snape still comes in second though :3

(2) Not a misspelling, for all you non-math nerds out there P=

(3) FOOD ZOMBIE MODE! O NOM NOM NOM NOM!!!!!! …. Sorry 'bout that... ¬w¬ kekekeke….

Much love!

~Shiba!


End file.
